


Going home.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Post-Prison, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: It's July 2024 and Robert is about to be released from Rightworth prison he hasn't had a easy time while inside but with Aaron still in his life hopefully things will get better for him on the outside.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

0745 cell 65a Rightworth Prison Isle of Wight.

Robert jerked awake as he heard the rattle of keys outside his cell door and sat up on his lumpy bunk mattress he looked around the small cramped space that had been his home until 24hours ago when his solicitor had phoned to tell him that his appeal had been granted and he would be being released within twenty four hours and Aaron would be traveling down to take him home to Emmerdale.

"Oi Sugden shake a leg you're getting out of here today once you've had breakfast you will be processed and then you will be free to leave your husband will be here within the next few hours to take you home." The warden said and Robert nodded and sank back down onto his lumpy mattress as the warden moved along the wing to open the other cell doors as Robert lay staring up at the stained ceiling tiles he smiled wincing slightly as the movement pulled on his healing lip.

Two hours later Robert was sat before a long table with Clive beside him as he was read the instructions pending his early release and when he nodded to agree with them the sound of the stamp made his head jerk up and he smiled when he felt Clive clap him on the shoulder "welcome back Robert." He said and Robert simply nodded and got to his feet swaying slightly as he did so Clive reached out and steadied Robert before they left the room and headed back to Roberts cell so he could pack up his things he didn't have much to speak of as his clothes were all back at home in Emmerdale Aaron had taken everything back with him after he was sentenced and Robert had requested that his husband have his suit from court so he was going to be wearing his prison uniform home.

Aaron paced nervously outside he had driven down the day before and slept at the ferry port waiting for the first crossing to the Isle of Wight that he could get, Robert stood beside Clive chewing on the inside of his cheek he was more nervous at this moment than he had been on the morning of his second wedding to Aaron.

"Right Mr Sugden I hope never to see you in here again have a safe trip back to Emmerdale." The nice guard on the main prison gate said as he pushed it open and stepped back to allow Robert and Clive to step through as soon as it closed behind him Aaron was in Robert's arms holding his pale husband safe once more in his arms.

Robert breathed in the familiar smell that was just simply Aaron and Clive nodded before leaving the two men to it and heading to his car.

"I can't believe they let you out early this is the best thing I could have ever wished for." Aaron said kissing Robert's forehead and then hugging Robert close once more.

"I was given fourteen years Aaron what happened?." Robert asked weakly and Aaron sighed "Wendy." He said simply and Robert gasped "your not serious after everything she put our family through it was her all along?." He asked as they reached the car it wasn't Aaron's car it was the posche Aaron had driven down in his baby Robert's mouth dropped open and tears sprang to his eyes he had assumed that Aaron had either scrapped or sold her to try and forget about him.

"You you kept her?." He croaked as a lump formed in his throat and he blinked hard trying to hold back his tears.

"Course I did she's yours anit she I couldn't have let her go she was and is your baby I brought her down so you could drive home if you wanted to?." Aaron said seeing the emotions written all over Robert's face

Robert nodded "I still can't believe I am coming home." He whispered.


	2. A Rough Crossing.

Robert leaned against the wall of the cabin where he and Aaron were sitting during the crossing from the Isle of Wight back to the mainland Aaron looked up from the magazine he was reading and looked concerned, Aaron got up and stood in front of Robert who had gone a slight shade of green.

"I feel sick." He whispered and pressed his left hand against his queasy stomach, "come on let's get you to the toilet you look like your gonna be sick." Aaron said and took Robert's hand leading him out of the room and into the toilet and into one of the cramped stalls Robert fell to his knees and groaned as he heaved up everything he had eaten in the last twenty four hours he was shaking when he finished and Aaron grabbed some toilet paper to wipe Robert's mouth and face.

"Feel any better?." He asked quietly and Robert shook his head "still feel sick." He mumbled and leaned back over the toilet groaning as his stomach heaved painfully again nothing much came up and he was soon reduced to dry heaving and spitting.

"Sorry I've never been good on boats." Robert mumbled and Aaron sighed and nodded "ten minutes and we will be on land again want me to drive when we are?." He asked gently and Robert nodded and slowly got to his feet swaying as he did so he was weak from being so sick.

"Let's get you some water it'll help you feel better." He said and led Robert out of the stall and out of the toilets and to the counter selling sweets and drinks and got him a bottle of water with a sports cap to sip on.

When they returned to the car Robert reclined the passenger seat so that he could sleep and try to stop feeling sick Aaron got a blanket from the back seat and handed it to him and Robert spread the soft fleecy material over his legs and chest closing his eyes as Aaron started the engine and they waited to disembark from the ferry.

They stopped off to get something to eat and to use the toilet at a services just outside Portsmouth and then made their way steadily North finally stepping out of the car outside of home at half past eight Robert looked at the faded blue door leading into their home they had moved into Bramble Cottage just before everything happened with Lee and Robert had missed the friendly warmth that filled him whenever he had come home to Bramble Cottage.

Aaron pulled out his keys and unlocked the door pushing it open and stepping over the post that was scattered across the doormat as Robert followed him closing the door behind him he caught the scent of coffee and cinnamon in the air and smiled softly Aaron nodded "mum popped in and made us some coffee and there's something else too I know how much you loved cinnamon rolls when we went to America for our honeymoon so I learned how to make those and also I learned to make waffles and pancakes too." Aaron said as he saw Robert's eyes fill with tears.

"Hey sweetheart it's okay you're home now I'm here its going to be okay we are going to be okay." Aaron said hugging Robert tightly.

"I'm sorry I just keep thinking this is all a dream." Robert said his voice still hoarse from being sick so much on the boat earlier that day.

"Want to go and have a lie down upstairs for a bit you look done in?." Aaron asked.

"Can I have a bath first and get out of these clothes?." Robert asked indicating his dark green Rightworth Prison sweatshirt and jeans which had started to become uncomfortable especially since he'd been sick.

"Yeah course you can baby do you want bubbles?." He asked when they reached the upstairs bathroom and Robert nodded before unbuttoning his fly and lowering the front of his boxers he let out a solid stream into the toilet a look of relief crossing his pale tired face.

"Oh Rob why didn't you say you had to go?." Aaron asked when Robert had finished and had tucked himself away before stripping off the sweatshirt t shirt and jeans leaving him in just the black standard issue prison underpants he had been wearing that day.

"Thought I could hold it for longer I've got a bit of a headache too if I'm honest." Robert said and Aaron sighed.


	3. Moments

Sunday Morning Bramble Cottage Emmerdale 0900 

Robert snapped awake breathing hard as he looked around taking in the familiar colours and pictures on the walls and tried to catch his breath he had had a nightmare about prison he still hasn't told Aaron what happened while he was inside yet they haven't had a chance to really talk.

"Rob?." Aaron said quietly sitting up beside Robert and placing a hand onto Robert's heaving back feeling the sweat soaking through his shirt and started rubbing soothing circles.

"It was horrible Aaron he wouldn't stop I begged him and begged him but he said I deserved it and he wouldn't stop unless I did what he wanted." Robert said suddenly and unexpectedly Aaron swallowed hard then kissed Robert's temple and wrapped his arms around Robert holding him close.

"What did he do to you he didn't rape you did he?." Aaron asked praying that Robert hadn't suffered like he did when he was inside the last time when he felt Robert nod against his shoulder Aaron felt his heart stop, "oh Darlin it will be okay we will make sure of that." Aaron said and Robert hid his face against Aaron's chest.

Three days later Aaron woke up alone and sighed he knew where Robert was likely to be he had taken to sleeping in the spare room when he had nightmares Aaron got out of bed and wandered along to check on his suffering husband as he glanced into the room he saw a sight that broke his heart Robert was curled up as small as he could be at six foot and he was hugging a pillow to his chest and tears had dried on his cheeks.

"Oh Rob." Aaron breathed and softly approached the slumbering older man Aaron studied Robert's face as he slept and could see that his brave man was in a lot of pain and distress.

Robert barely noticed Aaron running his hand through his hair teasing out the knots from his longer blond hair.

Two weeks later,

Aaron watched as Robert picked at his dinner and then pushed his plate away after a few mouthfuls, "You feeling alright babe you've barely eaten anything?." He asked and Robert nodded before leaving the table and heading into the living room and flicking on the TV.

"Rob are you sure you're okay you look a bit peaky love is anything hurting?." Aaron asked and Robert shook his head but when he looked at Aaron Aaron saw tears in Robert's expressive blue green eyes and sat down beside him drawing him into his arms and rubbing his back.

"I need to tell you something." Robert said sometime later and Aaron nodded before sitting up and holding Robert's hand.

"Whatever happens we will deal with it together you're not alone anymore." Aaron said and Robert simply nodded.

"You remember back in 2020 when all that Corona business was going on and you were concerned when it started in prisons?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded "I was relieved to get your letter and to know you hadn't got it." Aaron replied and Robert nodded "well I didn't catch it because I wasn't I'm the main prison at that time I was seperated from the others then." He said and Aaron gasped his mind going to the idea that Robert had been in solitary confinement for fighting but what Robert told him next made Aaron's blood run cold.

"I wasn't there because I was on suicide watch." Robert said and Aaron just looked at his husband with a mix of shock and disbelief on his face.

Not his Robert not his big strong brave Robert Aaron gulped hard as his eyes stung with tears.

"It started when I transferred I was having issues with food I couldn't keep much down and I started skipping meals occasionally and then it became a habit and I ended up in the medical wing." Robert explained.


	4. Robert's truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning description of rape if a male, emotional language and swearing mild biphobic comments and brutal honesty.

Aaron closed his wardrobe door with a click and went to see how Robert was getting on in the bathroom as he approached the open door he heard soft singing coming from within and smiled he was glad that Robert was starting to feel better after his emotional breakdown a few weeks ago when he had admitted what had happened to him in prison and had started to see a counselor called Marie to talk about his time in prison.

Aaron watched as Robert swept the blade of his razor down his cheeks and under his chin removing every trace of stubble from his pale skin, "hey handsome you okay?." Aaron asked and he smiled when Robert nodded and he could see that it was no lie and smiled again.

An hour later Robert knocked on Victoria's door and grinned when Harry came charging towards them both lifting his gorgeous nephew into his arms Robert kissed the sandy haired little boy on the side of his head.

Robert was dressed simply in black jeans and a white shirt with his customary blue blazer over the shirt his hair was still longer than he normally liked it to be but he didn't mind and Aaron was in his standard black outfit.

"Oh Rob it's so great to see you smiling pet." Diane said from where she stood in the doorway leading into the living room of Keepers.

Later after Harry had gone to bed and the grown ups had finished a delicious dinner cooked by Vic Robert decided it was time he told Diane and Vic about his time in prison.

Taking a sip of orange juice Robert began to speak.

"You remember back in 2020 when all that stuff to do with the Corona virus was going on well I didn't catch it when it got into Rightworth because I wasn't in the main area of the prison at the time, Robert paused to have another sip of juice before committing and continuing with his story.

"The reason I wasn't in the main prison wasn't because I'd been fighting it was because I was on suicide watch back then it started shortly after I was transferred I wasn't eating because I couldn't keep much down so I started skipping meals occasionally then it became a habit and I lost a bit of weight and became light headed and even fainted a couple of times, so I was taken to the medical wing where they tried to get me eating a bit more after a while I started to feel a bit better but then one day I had a seizure again you remember the one I had before our wedding?." Robert asked taking a bigger sip of juice as Diane and Vic absorbed what he was telling them, 

"I was taken back to the medical wing again the second time it happened in there I must have knocked something over or made a lot of noise and then later I must have broken a glass or something because I woke up with my arm bandaged and a counselor was talking to me it was thanks to him that I sent that letter to Aaron " Robert explained and by the end Diane was hugging him tightly and Robert was glad of it as tears fell from his eyes into the soft cotton of Diane's blouse.

"Thank you for telling us Rob it can't have been easy for you any of it I know you feel guilty for how you coped in there but just remember you're not on your own now you've got us and we aren't going anywhere." Vic said hugging Robert after Diane had let go of the man who was her step son.

"Thanks Vic I'll try and remember that." Robert said softly and Aaron just nodded not trusting himself to speak 

When they got home that night they found a message from Chas on their answer machine inviting them to dinner one night at the pub and Aaron winced knowing she would be planning some huge Dingle knees up for Robert.

"We don't have to go if you don't feel up to it?." He asked Robert and was sure when Robert said he did want to go and see all of the Dingles especially Eve.

As the weeks went by Aaron couldn't believe the change in Robert from a man terrified of his own shadow to being a strong confident man in a matter of weeks he had been working hard to rebuild not only his life but himself he no longer woke up in the night screaming about prison his panic attacks were under control and he was feeling better than ever.

Then one day Robert was walking back from the shop a pack of pull ups under his arm for Harry when a black car pulled up and the driver opened the window.

"Oh look it's sucker Sugden I didn't know you were back don't tell me that husband of yours took you back not after you cheated on him with me I've missed you my prison bitch no wait isn't it prison whore?." The man said watching as the colour drained out of Robert's face and his gaze dropped to the ground 

"He has actually and he knows everything he knows exactly what you did to me how you hurt me and I've told him everything else as well so yes I'm still with Aaron and yes we are still married now if you don't mind I am looking after my four year old nephew with him today and I must get back to them" Robert said trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

When he reached home he took a deep breath before opening the front door and stepping into the warm hall way he closed the door behind him and lent on it breathing hard trying to keep control of his emotions.

Aaron heard the front door close and came into the hall seeing Robert's pale face he stepped closer and placed a hand onto Robert's heaving shoulder.

"He he he's here Damien he's he's here he spoke to me he spoke to me." Robert stammered his breathing starting to increase as he slid down the door to the floor knees coming up to his chest.


	5. Marie.

After seeing Damien in the village Aaron phoned Robert's counselors to try and get him a emergency appointment knowing Robert needed to talk about how he was feeling since seeing the man who hurt him in prison, Aaron watched from the kitchen as Robert sat on their sofa talking to Marie on the phone as he heard Robert start to cry on the phone he made a glass of apple squash for his brave man and carried it and a couple of peanut butter cookies into the living room as Robert replaced the phone onto its cradle beside the sofa where he was sitting and handed the glass to Robert still keeping one hand on it to keep it steady and Robert slowly sipped the cool sweet drink.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened recently I wasn't doing so well this week was I?." He asked and Aaron shook his head and kissed him softly on the forehead knowing Robert would want to sleep for a bit after talking to Marie.

Aaron placed the glass and cookies on the table and helped Robert to lie down on the sofa his head resting on one of the cushions and covered him with a soft blanket off the sofa and left him to rest knowing it was what Robert needed.

Aaron kept watch over Robert as he slept and smiled softly when Robert woke up a few hours later his hair sticking up in sleep rumpled spikes.

"Hey sweetheart good nap?." He called and Robert nodded slowly before picking up one of the cookies and taking a bite he loved peanut butter cookies.


	6. Oscar.

Robert looked down at the ginger bundle in his lap it was a golden Labrador puppy and Robert was going to train the little bundle to be his service dog but for now Oscar was too little to start training he was already house trained so that was easy for them Robert had already bonded with the young pup and that was also important Aaron had taken him with him from the beginning so that Oscar would recognise Robert by sight and smell.

Eight weeks later,

Aaron and Robert walked towards the doors of the supermarket Oscar was wearing his vest which read Disability assistant dog and a lead that was around Robert's shoulder and across his chest.

Someone tried to prevent Robert from entering the store with Oscar saying no dogs allowed except guide dogs and that Robert didn't look blind or something but Aaron stepped in and said not all disabilities were obvious, as he was explaining the man stepped closer to Robert and tried to snatch Oscars lead off Robert but Robert didn't react he was back in prison being beaten up by Damien for being himself.

Aaron was worried but he also knew that the shop security were coming to make the man leave.

"It's okay he's gone now." Aaron said as the bloke was taken away from them.

As they walked into the shop Aaron watched for any negative reaction to Oscar being in there with them there wasn't any until someone bumped into Robert by the checkout and Robert jumped out of his skin.

Aaron cracked open one of the bottles of water that they had bought and helped Robert take a few sips as Oscar lay his head on Robert's knee watching his master intently.

"That's it just breathe for me Rob you're doing fine you're okay just let yourself relax for a moment it's fine I'm here and Oscars here too we've got your back." Aaron said softly rubbing Robert's back as he sipped slowly at the water Aaron had got for him.

"I'm okay now." Robert said quietly and Aaron sighed trust Robert to be stubborn and refuse to admit he was terrified after what had happened to him inside.

"Let's go home yeah get you some medicine and you can relax on the sofa and watch a movie." Aaron said and Robert nodded slowly and got to his feet leaning on Aaron as he did so.

Aaron held Robert's hand as they walked out to the car and pushed the trolley with the other hand.

Two days later Robert was in the local park and recreation ground with Oscar while Aaron was at work and some teenage boys decided to try and distract Oscar from Robert but the young Labrador wasn't fazed at all and focused instead on helping Robert who was starting to shake as the boys surrounded him and he was trapped in a flashback of one of the attacks he'd suffered in prison.

Aaron jumped when his phone started to ring luckily he was on a break and could answer the call hearing the distress and panic in Robert's voice Aaron caught the attention of his head of department and said he needed to leave as Robert wasn't feeling well and needed his help.

After leaving school Aaron drove to the recreation ground and spotted Robert sat on a bench with two very nice people with him one had her hand on his knee and was talking to him and the other was keeping a look out for Aaron.

As Aaron got out of the car Oscar caught Aaron's scent and barked quietly a signal he had developed off his own bat without Robert training him to do it it was a signal to say you're okay your safe Dad Papa is here now he'll help you feel a lot better.

Kelly the lady who had been talking quietly to Robert got up to allow Aaron to sit down and he took over talking to Robert in the same low calm soft tone that Kelly had been using.

"Rob do you know where you are my love?." Aaron asked and he sighed in relief when Robert told him and then hugged Robert.


	7. I don't feel good Aaron.

Aaron crept upstairs it was a little after 11.30 PM and Robert had already been in bed for a good hour or so he had retired to bed with a headache his face had been pale and his eyes drawn and tired as he pushed open their bedroom door Aaron found Robert curled up facing away from the door his bedside light was off and his chest was gently rising and falling as his poorly husband breathed as he slept Oscar was asleep on the floor close by should Robert wake suddenly from a nightmare.

Robert was snuggled down under the duvet his left hand was under his head and pillow and his right hand was resting beside his pillow on the mattress watching his poorly husband sleep soundly for a few more moments Aaron began to undress and get ready for bed himself after cleaning his teeth and using the loo Aaron got into bed and snuggled close to Robert he was so tired himself but he knew Robert would wake early because he wasn't feeling well and Aaron was worried.


	8. Middle of the night sickness strikes.

0451 master ensuite bathroom Bramble Cottage Emmerdale.

Robert sat up suddenly and kicked off the duvet one hand clamped tightly over his mouth and dived into the bathroom leaving the door open behind him he barely managed to get himself in front of the toilet before he was throwing up his body shaking with the force of the heaves 

Aaron woke up and immediately got out of bed when he heard the noise that his husband was making and soon was knelt behind Robert rubbing his back as the older man was vomiting.

"Oh love why didn't you tell me you were feeling so poorly?." Aaron asked and Robert simply shrugged before throwing up some more Aaron tried to ignore the sound of Robert throwing up but it was hard when Robert was clearly in some pain.

"I didn't know I thought it was a headache." Robert croaked a few moments later his voice sounded wrecked and he was shaking with fever Aaron laid the palm of his hand against Robert's forehead and Robert leaned into it he was red hot and not in a sexy sick way in a actual oh shit you're really ill kind of a way 

"Can I go back to bed?." Robert asked about an hour later his throat was raw and he felt terrible but he knew he needed to sleep 

"Of course we can Darlin I'll fetch you a bucket just incase okay and some fresh water you look properly done in right now." Aaron said and Robert nodded in agreement.

"I feel it ugh hate this so much." He croaked and some tears leaked from his exhausted blue green eyes and dripped onto Aaron's faded t shirt he wore in bed.

"Oh sweetheart it's okay shhh don't upset yourself you're poorly Darlin." Aaron said quietly trying to calm Robert down before he was sick again.


	9. Hard day.

After being so sick during the night Robert slept in late and Aaron had asked his mum to pop in to check on Robert who was sleeping when Chas arrived as she pottered around downstairs clearing up and making some of her famous chicken broth for when Robert woke up knowing it would be light on his stomach but full of much needed nutrition that he would have lost when he was throwing up.

Oscar was by Robert's side as always and he barely moved when Chas came into the room with a cup of watered down apple juice and some plain toast.

Chas gently attempted to wake her poorly son in law and sighed when Robert opened his tired bloodshot eyes he was exhausted she could see the pain in his eyes as though she was looking deep into Robert's very soul.

Aaron got home at around four thirty and Robert was sat on the sofa downstairs wrapped in his favourite blanket his feet propped up on the coffee table he was pale but he looked better than he had when Aaron had left that morning.

"Hey sweetheart feeling any better you look a bit better you're not as hot to the touch like you were?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged "haven't been sick for a few hours now and I managed some of the chicken broth your mum made for me it was nice." Robert replied his voice sounded wrecked still but he really did feel much better.

"Want some painkillers?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded and swallowed the paracetamol that Aaron got for him.


	10. Mr Sugden?.

2.45pm room D3 Hotten Academy.

Robert was sat at his desk watching over his classroom of fifteen year olds he was quiet and kept yawning Oscar was lying on his bed by the door of the stock cupboard and he looked up as if sensing something was bothering Robert and got to his feet and padded over to Robert laying his head onto Robert's lap catching the attention of one of Roberts students who realized something was very wrong with Robert.

Aaron was on the field when someone came rushing towards him and he blew his whistle to halt what was happening on the field and spoke to the member of staff before leaving them to dismiss his class and ran off up towards the main school building and to where Robert was being treated in his now empty classroom Robert was pale and he was shaking Oscar was still as close as he could get to Robert and Robert was holding onto his harness tightly.

"Oh Rob you're safe now shhh I'm here now it's okay don't upset yourself sweetheart shhh no tears you're okay." Aaron said soothingly as the school nurse tried to get him to sip some water and get him to calm down.

"Can we go home I don't feel good?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded still stroking his back as his other hand held a plastic cup of water to Robert's lips trying to get him to take some more sips once Robert had calmed down enough to loosen his grip on Oscars harness Aaron gently got his still shaking husband onto his feet and out to his car luckily they had come in together that day and Aaron quickly put their bags and laptops into the backseat.

As they drove the short half hour journey home Robert stared out of the window watching the town of Hotten fade into the background as they reached home Robert's breathing began to quicken up again and Aaron hurriedly parked the car and got out closing his door before stepping round to Robert's side and opening his door Robert had already undone his seatbelt and Oscar was at his feet head once again resting on Robert's knee 


	11. Breakdown Part 1.

Aaron got home to hear Oscar frantically barking behind the side gate as he unlocked the front door and stepped into the house Aaron heard loud sobbing coming from the dining room following the sound he found Robert slumped against the French windows knees drawn up to his chest his shoulders heaving up and down with each sob as he cried his face buried in his knees it was then that Aaron noticed that the floor around Robert was soaking wet and he sighed something had happened to Robert to get him into such a state of distress as to the point that he had wet himself.

"Rob can you hear me what's happened sweetheart to get you so upset?." He asked quietly and Robert looked up into the concerned eyes of his husband and his face just crumpled again into fresh sobs of tears 

"My year nines they were a nightmare today they wouldn't listen at all." Robert sobbed then Aaron noticed a fading red handprint on Robert's left cheek and shook his head clearly exhausted Robert had just had enough and the slap from one of his year tens that afternoon had been the last straw just because he had told her off for talking and had then told her to stand outside but she had kicked off instead and hit him in the face.

"Sweetheart shall I run you a warm bubble bath?." Aaron asked softly and Robert looked at him with such a pitiful expression that Aaron decided Robert needed looking after and taking his hand helped his brave husband to his feet and out of the room and upstairs to the family bathroom and started the water adding bubbles and some of Roberts bath toys.

As he unbuckled Robert's belt Aaron could feel Robert still shaking and he reached up laying a hand against Robert's cheek and stroking it softly 

"You'll be okay I'm home now." He said softly rubbing his thumb across Robert's bruising cheek and then kissed him softly on the lips before returning to his task of helping Robert to undress and helping him into the sweet smelling water.


	12. Breakdown Part 2.

Later that evening Aaron watched as Robert fought to stay awake and watch the program they had intended to watch together pausing the program Aaron turned to Robert and sighed as he blinked hard trying to stay awake fighting sleep his cheek was a dark shade of purple at this point and he winced every once in a while, Aaron sighed and then spoke quietly to Robert.

"Hey sweetheart why don't you head on up to bed you look done in I won't be long myself but you go ahead." Aaron said and Robert nodded before getting to his feet with Oscar close by as he always was as they headed upstairs to bed Aaron was soon following them when he reached their bedroom he found his bedside light on casting a soft warm glow over his softly snoring husband and Aaron sighed softly.

"My poor exhausted little man it's okay just relax I'm here now you'll feel better soon I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me today." Aaron said quietly and got ready for bed himself before sliding into bed and snuggling close to Robert wrapping his arms around Robert making sure to not touch his stomach which he had said was hurting earlier on.

Aaron gently kissed Robert on the side of his head and left his light on knowing Robert was frightened of the dark sometimes a leftover trauma from his time at Rightworth.

Oscar was asleep on his bed at the foot of their bed but he was still alert to any sudden movements Robert was likely to make that night.


	13. Rightworth.

Robert twitched and thrashed in his sleep he was dreaming he was sure he was dreaming he must be dreaming he had to be dreaming he hadn't been released early it all had to be a cruel dream hadn't it?...

Aaron woke up when the first kick landed on his shin and he watched Robert closely realising he was having a nightmare about prison Aaron reached out to try and wake his husband of five years and two months and when Robert opened his eyes he sat bolt upright shaking like a leaf tears streamed down Robert's flushed cheeks.

Aaron simply wrapped his arms around Robert and held him tightly rubbing his left hand up and down Robert's heaving shaking back trying to calm his distraught husband to try and stop him from making himself sick from crying.

Robert tried to calm down but it was a losing battle and he began to gag hearing the first choking cough Aaron reacted quickly and got Robert into their ensuite bathroom just as the first wave of vomit streamed from his mouth into the bathroom sink there hadn't been time to get to the toilet.

"Easy now just breathe and relax Rob you're okay you're okay." Aaron soothed rubbing Robert's back soothingly as he spoke.


	14. 30th July 2024.

Aaron glanced over at Robert as they drove along a country lane a familiar country lane and Robert pulled into a very familiar lay by.

"I bought food it's in the boot and the blankets are on the back seat." Robert said as they got out of the car he couldn't believe that they had been married five years and had gotten engaged six years earlier.

"You even bought beer but you're driving?."Aaron said as he retrieved the basket and blankets from the car and they spread the blankets out in front of the car on the soft grass of the verge and Robert opened the basket pulling out a bottle of beer for Aaron and a bottle of lemonade for himself.

"I have so many memories in my mind right now." Aaron said leaning towards Robert and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I do too you changed my life Aaron you made it okay to be me." Robert said when they broke for air.

"You were all I could think about back then when I was with Chrissie I never really loved her like I was meant to I mean yeah I loved her once upon a time I guess but I don't think it lasted long especially after our first kiss here on this very spot almost seven years ago." Robert said tears filling his eyes as Oscar lay close by the dog was never really off duty even when he only had his leather collar on and no harness.

Aaron stroked Oscars silky golden ears and sighed hearing the heavy emotional meaning behind Robert's words.


	15. 11.9.2024.

Robert woke suddenly drenched in cold sweat and breathing hard as he picked up his phone to check the time he winced at how bright the screen was as it lit up , 0252am the clock read and he slowly got out of bed heading into their ensuite bathroom to splash some cool water on his face and have a leak he closed his eyes as he emptied his bladder trying to ignore the sharp spasm of pain in his stomach from seeing the date it was six years ago that he had been injured by Lauclan while trying to find out if he had been deliberately poisoned by his former step son using carbon monoxide.

To this day Lauclan had remained silent about anything he had done to Robert or Aaron because he wanted Robert to suffer for killing his mother when actually that responsibility fell to Lauclan himself he had caused the crash that his mother and grandfather had died in not Robert.

Aaron had been like a tower of strength when Robert had woken up in hospital a month after the accident and had been told that he was one of the only survivors of the crash, Aaron had remained by Robert's side all through his recovery and had even helped him when Lauclan had taken him hostage for almost six weeks and nine days.

Aaron must've sensed that Robert wasn't beside him anymore and got out of bed and approached the open bathroom door and felt his heart clench seeing his brave husband in pieces on the floor his arms wrapped tight around his shaking knees as he stepped closer Aaron saw vomit in the toilet and he sighed before flushing it away and crouching down in front of his sobbing shaking husband and drawing him into a strong embrace.


	16. 14.9.2024

Aaron watched Robert sleep a few days later and sighed when Robert suddenly kicked out in his sleep as he dreamed about whatever had happened to him when he was in prison on the Isle of Wight...


	17. Tissues and Tears

Aaron got home from work to find Robert sat on the sofa in the hall the house phone held tight in his hand and a tissue scrunched in his other hand tears were running down his cheeks and Aaron wondered what on earth had happened now to upset his husband so much.

"Thank you for letting me know I'll make arrangements and be there when I can thanks again Clive okay alright bye bye " Robert said and hung up the phone before burying his face into his hands sobs tearing through his slender post prison body 

"Rob what is it what's happened sweetheart?." Aaron asked suddenly feeling a wave of ice cold fear wash over him.

"It's fine I'm fine I'm just being silly." Robert said his voice muffled by his hands and Aaron rolled his eyes before sitting beside Robert and gathering him into his arms 

"Nana died she's dead Aaron Nana's dead." Robert sobbed burying his face deep into Aaron's chest as tears flowed from his eyes and snot ran towards his top lip.

"Oh Rob it's okay I'm here just let it out let it all out." Aaron said rocking Robert gently in his arms rubbing a hand up and down his back as Robert sobbed against him his voice broken up by sobs eventually Robert stopped crying and pulled back from Aaron's embrace his face was red and blotchy from crying and Aaron sighed keeping one arm around Robert should he need another cuddle.

"She died in her sleep doctor reckons heart failure he phoned Clive because I need clearance to travel for the funeral that's why Clive was phoning to let me know I've got five days from the day of her funeral and then I have to be back here again five days Aaron you'll come with me right?." Robert asked his voice hoarse from crying.

"Of course I will I wouldn't be anywhere else sweetheart you don't ever have to ask where ever you go I will always be right beside you from now on you are not alone." Aaron said and Robert nodded as Oscar appeared and laid his head onto his knee applying just the right amount of pressure to help Robert feel better.

"I'm okay Oz daddy just got some bad news buddy but I'm okay now you're a great dog and you'll be traveling to Spain in a few days with me and Aaron." Robert said and Oscar barked softly.

"I need to get cleaned up I'm a mess." Robert said and Aaron simply shook his head "yeah but you're my mess." He replied.


End file.
